BW Oneshot: Even the strongest people have fears
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: "I'm having a hard time believing that you, one of the scariest people in the entire school, get frightened by a nightmare." "Well, even the strongest people have fears, senpai." So what's Dark's fear? Losing his brother, of course. Rated because of blood, BW Universe, AU.


**Me: Sadness time 'cuz I'm EVIL.~**

**Rinko: *Groans* Idiot. This is a little One-Shot of 'What if Astral died in Black and White'?**

**Me: Don't worry! We won't kill Astral in "Black and White"...Unless you want me to.~ Also, Don Thousand's here! We made a little design to Don Thousand's human form, so enjoy!**

**Rinko: We don't own Zexal. Now, let me teach Ao here what it feels to be killed. *Grabs Sword***

* * *

_It was raining, and he didn't have an umbrella. If he was here, he could have told him to stop for a little while, and get an umbrella, otherwise he'd get sick. But no. He wasn't here. Dark wouldn't just run around in the rain for nothing. Unless it's for Astral._

_Astral, his little brother... where could he be? After school, he went to his classroom, so they could go home together. But his friends claimed that Astral didn't come to school. That's weird. They went to school together, so where is he? Kaito and the rest of his friends were kind enough to help him look for Astral. They even asked the police o help, since Kaito's job involves looking for missing people._

_He stopped when he heard laughing. Turning around, he saw his teacher/acquaintance, Eliphas, holding a gun, and pointing it to another man. The same height, blonde hair with red bangs, and.. an eyepatch in his left eye, and a scar on his right cheek._

_"Eliphas!" He yelled, getting his attention. Both men were soaked with blood, and both of them had a gun. What the hell just happened here? Did they play paintball or something? No.. It looks serious._

_"Dark! Astral's in the old Heartland warehouse! Hurry!" He yelled. Dark backed up a bit._

_"W-What? Eliphas! What the hell is going on?!"_

_Suddenly, the man chuckled. "Too late. I had those four take care of that brat already. What a shame. His brother didn't get to see him die slowly. His screams were loud, indeed. You two do look like your father, huh.."_

_Dark froze. No...Astral couldn't be.._

_"ASTRAL!"_

_Eliphas stared at the man, while he was chuckling madly. This lunatic.. was he planning to erase every single member of the Mist Family? Well, Kuro died a year after Astral was born, Astral's... in the warehouse, and Dark's still alive. But he should know better than that. Wherever Astral is, Dark will follow him._

_"Don Thousand. To do that to a child.."_

_"Death welcomes anyone of any age, Eliphas."_

_-Warehouse-_

_He kicked the door open, and looked around to see anything. His brother... where could he be? And that's when something caught his attention._

_A little bit of red... something blue...and something pale.._

_"Oh my god.." He muttered. He was trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Everything.. was horrifying. Blood everywhere.. the mismatched eyes halfway closed.._

_"Astral!" Dark yelled, before holding the body in his arms. His uniform had numerous cuts, Astral's arm was purple, his light blue hair was tinted with red, and his eyes.. they weren't shining at all.._

_"Why..didn't you save me..?" Astral muttered. "Why... didn't you come when I needed you the most...?"_

_Dark froze. What... was he talking about? Dark didn't even know Astral was tortured until five minutes ago!_

_"Astral..No.." Dark said quietly, as tears began to form. Funny. Dark didn't cry much. Astral was always the crybaby of the siblings._

_"Onii-chan.."_

_"ASTRAL!"_

"ONII-CHAN WAKE UP!"

"Huh?!"

Dark woke up in the middle of his class, while the students were laughing. He was talking in his sleep! Sir Eliphas sighed, and went near Dark's seat. Astral was also there, looking annoyed. Why was he here? Shouldn't he be in their class? And what just happened? Wasn't he bleeding earlier? And what the hell? Eliphas wasn't soaked in blood! Ethan was beside him, sighing in relief.

"You fell asleep during class, and Mr. Yutora here couldn't wake you up." Eliphas groaned.

"Sorry.." Ethan muttered.

"And because of that, they had to call _me _in here during class." Astral added. "We were listening to Mr. Kitano, then all of a sudden, Ryoga-senpai just rushes in our room, shouting 'Astral! We need you!'. Seriously. You talked and screamed in your sleep. No wonder your classmates are laughing at you."

Dark glared at them, and everyone immediately stopped laughing. They shouldn't really have done that.

"Not just that, but Ethan-senpai tried to wake you up, and when you didn't, he started panicking." Astral added. "Must be a bad dream, huh?"

"More like a nightmare." Dark muttered. Astral and Ethan stared at each other.

"I'm having a hard time believing that you, one of the scariest people in this school, can get frightened by a nightmare." Ethan commented, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, even the strongest people have fears, senpai." Astral replied. "What was it about, nii-chan?"

"Astral, I think you should go back to your class." Eliphas interrupted. "Sorry if we wasted your time."

"..Okay. See you later, nii-chan." Astral smiled. Dark gulped, then nodded.

"..Be careful on the way back." He said. Astral nodded and left.

What if.. the dream is telling the future? What will he do if he loses Astral?

He can't let a stupid nightmare frighten him. He'll protect Astral, no matter what.

* * *

**Me: I'm thinking about killing one of the characters in Black and White. What do you guys think?**

**Rinko: NO.**

**Review if ya like!**


End file.
